


I Wanna Be Your Home Coming Queen

by Neda5555



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neda5555/pseuds/Neda5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren’s POV, Tough decisions, heart followings and first times”You promised yourself on the trip back to Miami that you’re done messing around and figuring out the secrets of life, and you promised to be honest, with Luis, with Camila and above all with yourself… “We need to talk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Your Home Coming Queen

You are now seated on an air plane flying back home, deep in thought staring at the back of the seat in front of you. You used to have a very clear idea of what ‘home’ is to you, that is before The X-Factor came into your life. It was easy enough, home was your house, your family, your bed, where you grew up in. And then, when you met the four girls that have become a second family to you, you started to find a home in them too, and all the terminology started to get fuzzy in your mind.

As time passed, Miami became a second home to L.A, and in time to your bunk in your tour bus. Your friends and family became second in the order of homes you started gathering, and that got you all kinds of messed up. You always had this motto; Don’t make homes out of people. But how could you not, really? You slept in so many different beds, in different states and cities, you would fly back to Miami from everywhere in the states but the only constant in all this shifting was one person. One beautiful, heartbroken, girl, that is sitting right next to you, with her headphones securely in her ears, her eyes glued to the airplane window shutting the world out. Or to be more specific, shutting you out. This has been going on for quite sometime now and it hurts but you can’t really complain, because this fuckery is completely your doing.

You two have been through a lot together, also in a romantic way, but that all came to a stop when you decided to get your priorities straight, no puns intended. One random trip back to Miami you were dumbfounded when you discovered that you lost all sense of home, the true home, the one you grew up in, the one with friends you grew up with, the one where there were no cameras and fans and silly expectations of you, and that’s when you decided you and Luis should start dating, and you and Camila need to call it quites on whatever it was that was going on between the two of you. That was nearly six months ago, and it’s been a struggle.

Your two homes are colliding fiercely. Luis is everything you could ask for in a boyfriend. He knows you for ages already, he knows your history, he’s funny, handsome, patient and supportive of you. He is, before everything, a good friend and that is priceless to you. But on the other hand, there is Camila. You shoot a quick glance her way and you a surprised to see her eyes staring right back at you, eyebrows scrunched together tightly. Her features soften immediately from the scrutinizing look she was giving you a moment ago and a faint, tired smile etches her lips. Her eyes look so tired and you know this as well was your doing and you have to get it rightbecause she is wonderful, and was wonderful all along. You love her. You love her in more ways you can even try to explain. You smile back at her and she averts her beautiful eyes back to staring out the window and it hurts.

It hurts because you want her, but you want to be sure. You want to be sure you got your priorities right this time, that you aren’t rushing into anything with her when your mind hasn’t caught up to your heart yet, and that’s why you’re going to prom with Luis - One last chance. The moment you started dating Luis all romantic relations between you and Camila have seized all together, there was no more Camila and Lauren. You know she has some sort of feelings for you though you aren’t sure how strong, but by the way the two of you have been acting around each other and around the topic of Luis, you guess they are strong and far from only being friendly. And although you haven’t said anything to her, this trip back to Miami will be crucial to your future relationship status. You know you are going out on a limb here, because maybe she won’t even want you back after all this time, but that’s still far down the road for you at this point.

The pilot’s voice over the speaker breaks you out of your revere when he announces the plane is starting to descend towards Miami. You hesitate half a second before gently grabbing Camila’s left wrist and placing it in your lap between both your hands. You know you have no right whatsoever to do so, and you have been nothing but faithful to Luis but you need some strength to face the upcoming days, so you indulgently clasp her hand tightly between both of yours, give her a tender squeeze and smile at her. She smiles back and quietly studies you, and you bask in this moment of together, knowing it will be a while before you get to be close to her again.

* * *

Luis looks stunning. He is in a fine cut tuxedo and he has his gorgeous smile intact and yeah, he’s all sorts of awesome. You’re on the dance floor dancing to Christina Perri’s Human, and your heart hurts. Your heart hurts because he is everything you should want, but he isn’t. Yes, he’s a friend, a good one at that, he’s attractive and a true gentlemanand he represents home, but as you lay your head against his chest and feel him tightening his grip around your waist, you realize your heart isn’t exploding with pride by the mere fact that you’re between his arms. Your heart if anything, is bursting at the seams because you miss her. You love her.

And suddenly you feel panic rising inside of you, what if it’s too late? It’s not as if she’s short of suitors, she has everything wonderful to offer to this world on every level, and you took a chance she might never be yours again when you set her free to be anyone’s but yours. Your body tenses and Luis is instantly alarmed. You pull back and look up at him with tears burning in the back of your eyes, you know you are going to hurt him, and you know that it might possibly be too late to get Camila back to you, but you have to try. You promised yourself on the trip back to Miami that you’re done messing around and figuring out the secrets of life, and you promised to be honest, with Luis, with Camila and above all with yourself.

“We need to talk.” Is what you settle on as a beginning to this discussion.

And you swear you can hear his heart shattering, but his eyes soften, and his mouth twitches in to a sad smile and he looks as if he had seen it coming. He pulls you back into him and kisses the top of your head.

“Give me this last dance, and then we can go talk.” He’s asking quietly and you easily oblige.

It turns out Christina Perri is singing the swan song on your relationship with Luis, and you wish at this moment you could avoid hurting him but you know it’s a futile wish. So you lay your head back on his chest and hold him close to you, hoping you hadn’t lost a real friend in the processes of figuring your stupid shit out. You know this is the second person that you are leaving in a turmoil of hurt in your wake, and not-to-deep inside it hurts you that this is who you are, but hey, at least you’re fucking honest and that’s gotta be a good point in someones fucking book.

* * *

You aren’t even drunk, but in a drunk-like decision, the second Luis drops you off at your house, you call a cab. You don’t care that it’s one AM, you need to see hernow. You are full of courage from an unknown source, and after your talk with Luis you feel like life is just too short. You can’t wait for the fucking morning to tell her you love her, because you most certainly do and you never fucking told her! She needs to hear it now, scratch that, you need her to hear it now and in person. So as you step in to the cab the driver is giving you a tired look through the rearview mirror and asks you where to, you give him the Cabello’s residence address and you sit back, still clad in your red prom dress, holding tightly on to your clutch and trying to calm down the erratic beating of your heart.

You thank the driver as you arrive at your destination, leaving him with a generous tip because it totally effing sucks to work so late, and you walk up to Camila’s door. And now you’re kinda thinking maybe this wasn’t the brightest idea. Yeah, of course she was a night person and was probably awake, but she’s sharing a room with Sofi, and what if she has her phone on silent, or worse? Doesn’t want to see you? You physically shake your head to get rid of that last thought and you call her. She doesn’t answer, but she texts you right away.

“Is everything ok? It’s really late, are you alright?”

And you can’t help but smile, because she doesn’t even have to flat out tell you that she cares because you can read between the fucking lines, she never stopped caring and that makes you giddy as hell. You text her that you’re outside her house and wait for a reply. As you wait for some sort of reply from her, you go through your pictures from prom on your iPhone and you cringe when you see yourself in them. Your smile is so half-assed it’s borderline tragic. Now, looking at your smile in these pictures you understand what people talk about when they talk about smiles that don’t quite reach the eyes.

The light in the foyer goes on and the soft clicks of the door locks ring out in the silence of the night. The door inchesopen and she glimpses outside. A huge smile is spreading across your face and you can’t stop it, because for fucks sake, she is perfect and you’re sure your smile is over passing your eyes let alone meeting them. In her short sleep shorts, a pink tank top and her hair in a messy bun, she is peering at you through her reading glasses and she looks wonderfully disoriented and confused and you’re so fucking delighted to see her you think you might spontaneously combust.

“What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” she asks you as she steps outside and stands right in front of you, tentatively laying her hands on your shoulders and giving you a once over.

“I broke up with Luis.” Is your smiling answer, and you bite down on your lower lip in a futile attempt to stifle your smile because you think it’s not okay to smile so widely while delivering this type of news.

Her hands leave your shoulders and her eyes shoot up to yours, searching, bewildered. She opens her mouth as if to comment but you see she’s not so sure what to say, that, or she’s trying to formulate a worthy reply to your announcement.

“And you’re okay?” she asks slowly.

You smile and nod at her question.

“I… what… I’m not sure why you’re here if everything’s okay…?” She’s biting her lower lip and wringing her hands, you gather she’s nervous and you can’t help the frown that over takes your features because you really don’t want her to be. So you take a step closer and you softly take her frailhands in both of yours and pull her closer to you.

“I felt like coming home tonight, not the one that has my family in it, not the one that has my bed in it, but the home that holds my heart.” You feel your courage disappearing as you finish the sentence because it’s all sorts of cheesy and you feel a bit overwhelmed that it left your mouth to begin with but you make sure to look her right in the eye, in the most earnest, yet honest look you can muster because after all, it is the truth.

She lets out a long breathe and a beautiful twinkle appears in her eyes, along with a small grin that appears across her lips and she tugs you into her arms and you melt right in to her. It’s been a long time since you’ve hugged her like this, with all your heart and soul, and you feel as if your mind and heart have finally clicked into the same track and that you are ready to go on this journey with her.

“If you’re willing to take me back, I want everything with you Camz. I want a relationship, I want to know that you’re mine and I’m yours. No games, no boys, no fans, no family, only you and I. I want to get this right.” You pull back, still holding her close to you and you search her eyes nervously. This is the most open and honest you have been about the two of you since… since ever.

“Am I dreaming this?” She whispers and her eyes are flitting between both of your eyes and your lips, and her brows have shot up in silent surprise.

You can’t help but smile fondly down at her, with your heels on your height differences are even greater but you find it kind of hot to look down at her like that. Her neck cranes up when she meets your gaze and of course you also find it endearing. Her question is so Camila-like it warms your heart.

“No, you aren’t. I’m sorry it took me so long to get my shit together, I’m sorry for hurting you, but I’m not sorry I did this, I’m not sorry I was with Luis, because it helped me understand so much Camz…” You take a deep breath and asses her mood, she seems to be paying close attention to your words, drinking them in, you are relieved to see she doesn’t seem to be hurt by your statement and you continue. “It helped me get here, it helped me get to the point that I know what I want, who I want and what’s really important, and that is you.”

She opens her mouth as if to answer but the sound of footsteps from inside break you apart Sinu walks outside, eyes heavy with sleep. “Mija what’s going on?” She asks and then does a double take as she looks your way, “Oh Lauren, you look beautiful! But what on earth are you doing here so late?” She asks still sleepy.

Camila smiles your way and grabs your hand dragging you inside behind her and past her mom, “Nothing mama Lauren is sleeping over, we’ll be quite and won’t wake Sofi up.” Sinu smiles fondly at the two of you and wishes you goodnight as you continue to make your way up to Camila’s room.

You make your way quietly up stairs and ten minutes later, minus the dress, heels and makeup, clad in Camila’s sleep attire you are both in her bed, arms circling each other’s bodies closely, fronts gently pushed together, heads resting on the same pillow, sharing the same air. You gently push your leg in between her thighs, not in a sexual way though, and you can’t help but marvel at how perfectly you two fit together. It’s been months since you were this close, physically and emotionally and it’s everything to you.

“So, are we going to do this?” You whisper into the silence of the room and search her brown eyes carefully, memorizing the feeling of being so close to her.

She bites her lip again and you can see by the slight frown on her delicate face that she isn’t sure. You reach up and smooth the crease lines on her forehead, hoping to sooth her worries and doubts; albeit you know it won’t be that easy. You gently cup her face and run your thumb over her defined cheekbones and down to the side of her lips, waiting as patiently as you can.

“Do you think we can do this?” She asks as she pulls you even closer to her and starts lightly running her fingers along the sensitive skin of your back, under your tank top, and you can’t help the way your body reacts to her as your skin breaks out in goosebumps. Her touches and her closeness resonate deep within you and suddenly you feel an all familiar ache for her.

An ache you have been fighting since you called it off months ago. The subject of you two being together never came up after you called it off in tears all the way back then, you never explained it all to her, and now doesn’t seem like the best time for it. However there is one thing you must tell her, the entire reason for you coming here in the middle of the night was to tell her what she needed to hear, what she deserves to hear. So you take a deep breath, slip your hand down to cup the back of her neck and here you go.

“We have a lot to talk about and a lot to figure out, and it will take time, but there is one thing that is the most important of all, that I believe makes everything possible,” she’s looking at you expectantly and you can feel your heart beating out of your ribs with how much you love her, “I knew this for a long time and I’m sorry this took me so long to face, but I love you.” As the statement leaves your mouth you can feel heat rising to your cheeks and your heart is somewhere close to cardiac arrest.

Tears immediately spring to her eyes and her hand shoots up from your back to cover her mouth. She lifts her head to look back at a slumbering Sofi, and as she turns back to face you, tears are freely flowing down her face. You can’t help but panic and think you said the wrong thing, and maybe she doesn’t even feel the same? In the midst of your panic she pulls you in and lays her lips carefully against yours, it’s a simple touch that makes your heart burst with love for this impeccable human being. She pulls back after pressing several small kisses to your lips and rolls you on your back. She is now hovering above you, tears slowly running down her flushed cheeks but now she’s smiling.

“I love you too, more than anything.” Is her simple statement as she lowers herself fully onto you and places small, silent kisses against your neck and up to your ear. You tighten your arms around her petite form and wish you were in a room alone with her. She seems to be reading your mind though as she whispers into your ear,

“We’re leaving to Puerto Rico in a couple of days, and we will have alone time then to figure everything out” and with that she tucks her head into the crook of your neck and holds you tightly to her.

"We’re going to make it, even if it takes some time."

She nods against you and unbidden a small giggle leaves your mouth because you’re so damn happy. You absolutely believe everything will be alright, all the fucking heart ache of these past few months; it will all be worth it.

* * *

Puerto Rico has been going flawlessly so far. The fans gave you a mind blowing reception at the airport and the concerts went awesomely. Now you find yourself sitting on your hotel bed, after a late night shower. Camila and you recently came back from crossing a very enjoyable, wet and naked item off of her bucket list. You went skinny dipping. It was fabulous. The way the moonlight shone off of her silky tanned skin, it was beyond fabulous it was goddamn delicious. The way she clung to you between the waves, the way you kissed, how the salt combined with her unique taste – the way that experience got you reeling was a force to be fucking reckoned with.

You close your eyes and lie back on the bed, resting your eyes before you get up and get dressed for bed, these have been very emotional days for you. Between calling it off with Luis, getting Camila back (a lot of fucking talking has been done) and making things official, you also had all the preforming thingys that takes a toll on you even if you enjoy them immensely, you are still tired as hell. So, you just rest your eyes for a bit.

You hear the water shutting off and decide to see what Camila will do with your body on display like this, only a small hotel towel covering you up. The door opens and you hear her stop dead in her tracks and she takes a small intake of air before she quietly walks closer to you. The mattress dips slightly when she sits down next to you and runs her fingers deftly across your collar bones. You open your eyes and search for her eyes, when she finally meets your eyes you are taken aback form the intensity of her gaze, her pupils are fully dilated and this isn’t a look you are used to see on her. With all your past endeavors – Sex wasn’t one of them. Yes, you dry humped, yes, you’ve seen her naked multiple times because that’s how life goes on tour and yes you even got to touch her breasts a couple of times, but none of those experiences felt as intense as this one.

Her hair is still wet from the shower and is clinging to one side of her neck, haphazardly tossed to one side, she also is only covered by her towel. You take her hand in yours and pull it up to your lips, kissing every finger carefully, not breaking eye contact. When you finish, you take her hand and lower it to the towel curled around your upper chest and help her release it, baring yourself to her. It seems only fitting to you, that after baring your soul to her in Miami and baring your body to her just a couple of hours ago, it is time to bare it all on the same time.

Her fingers run down from the base of your throat, through the valley of your breasts, down to your belly button and all the way up again, all while her other hand is clutching her towel tightly to her chest. Her eyes are following her fingers and it seems as if she’s in aw, she stops her ministrations and lays the palm of her hand flat against your heart. Needless to say that your heart is beating like a goddamn jungle drum.

"Your heart is pounding like crazy…" She mumbles as she meets your gaze.

"That’s the affect you have on me." You whisper back, trying to control your breath that is seemingly running away from you. She clutches her towel closer to her and you frown.

"We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for… Just know that when you’re ready, I’m yours." You put your hand above hers and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"It’s not… It’s not that I’m not ready… I’m just…”

She sort of trails off and she looks at you in a mix of love, lust and a hint of something desperate, and you have to smile back at her, because this is the girl you fell in love with. Open heart, a bit clueless but always open. So honest, so earnest, she is just beautiful.

"There’s no pressure here Camz, you know that.”

She sucks on her lower lip and looks at you attentively. She lowers the palm of her hand and warily cups your left breast and her eyes shoot to you anxiously.

"I want this, I want you… but I have no idea what I’m doing.”

"Do you want me to take the lead?" You ask a little out of breath because she is touching you in such an intimate way it makes your heart ache a little and things in your lower belly stir.

She nods and leans down to kiss you. As her lips meet yours you feel relief washing through your body because you know you are in this together. You gently grab her chin and pull back from her.

"I love you so much Camz, let me be yours. Let me love you?”

She smiles and nods at you and you can see her nerves melt away so you decide it’s time to get this show on the road. You push her away from you gently and tug at her towel so it pools around her waist, then you pull your towel out from underneath you and cast it aside. You scoot over a bit and you beckon her to lie down next to you, and as she lies down you straddle her waist and she lets out a small gasp, her hands landing on your bare thighs.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" You ask her softly as you let your hands and fingers roam her bare torso, she is flawless. Her breasts are a lovely round shape and her pink nipples are basically begging you to kiss them, but you want to take the time to cherish and appreciate every slope and counter of her body. The way her lips are slightly parted, the way her chest rises and falls with extortion, how the soft underline of her abdomen’s muscles ripple gently with every breath she takes. You want to remember the moment you got to make love to her.

You lower yourself down to meet her lips and you kiss her with everything you’ve got. One of your hands tangle in her wet hair while the other runs up and down her neck. You trap her lower lip between both of yours and suck on it, her response is immediate and she lets out a soft groan. Her hands are roaming freely around your back and she’s gently running them along the sides of your body and the pleasure is one to die for. You push your chest against hers and lick her lips at the same time and you’re mind is long gone. The sensation of her nipples pressed up against yours is sinfully erotic. As she lets out a quiet moan you thrust your tongue in to her mouth and search for her tongue in fervour.

You shift so you’re lying more fully against her and her legs open in order to accommodate you and you’re thinking there’s something to be said about how easily this comes to both of you. You disconnect you lips and push up on both your forearms and peer down at her. She licks her slightly swollen lips and looks up at you through hooded eyes. You cock your head to the side and raise your eyebrows up in a silent question, maybe even a few; Are you alright? Is this okay? Are you sure you want me?, she seems to understands because she’s nodding and pulling you in for another kiss. You nip at her lower lip gently and start kissing down her neck. You reach up with one hand and gently grasp her hair, tugging her head aside so you have more space to kiss every inch of skin available on her neck.

As you gently sink your body back into her and start kissing, nipping and sucking your way down to her chest you become uber aware of the soft trimmed curls against your belly and that awareness shoots all the blood in your body to the apex of your thighs. You bite down on her collar bone to calm yourself down but that plan backfires because she arches into you and her center is pressed so tightly against your tummy that you can’t possibly hold back the whimpers that fly out of your mouth. You suck harshly on the collarbone underneath your mouth and you don’t care who sees the evidence of you on her body later, this girl is yours, as you are hers.

You pull back satisfied with the purplish darkening mark across the delicate skin of her collar bone and make your way down to her beautiful breasts. You place gentle kisses against the soft mound, slowly making your way to that pink, tight and begging nipple. You reach out the hand that isn’t wound up in her hair and start gently caressing and fondling the breast that isn’t currently in your mouth. She arches in to you once again as your tongue laps at her nipple and you close your mouth around it. You suck it in between your teeth and gently add pressure to the sucking. You can feel it tighten even more in your mouth and it’s fucking mouth-watering. Her flesh is so soft and yielding underneath your mouth and hand and you feel blessed to be the one to taste her, to pleasure her, to touch her like this.

You release the grip you have on her hair and move both hands to her breasts, alternating between squeezing and messaging them to gently placing kisses all across her chest. You gather she’s enjoying this just as much as you are, if the way she is bucking her hips into you and the fact that she is scratching the back of your neck is any indication. You want to savor every second of this, you want to make love to her. You don’t want her first time, your first time to be a quick fuck. So you take your time.

Up until this point you’re pretty sure you nailed this love-making-thing and you went purely on instinct, but now it’s a different ball game. You pull back from her chest and lean over her and place a gentle kiss to her lips which she gladly reciprocates, and eagerly at that.

"I have a confession to make.”

She looks up at you and you see nothing but trust in her eyes and it makes you want to sing with joy, call the press, order a fucking marching band - what the fuck is better then her trusting you? She reaches up and brushes your hair out of your face and taps your lips quietly waiting for your confession.

"From this point and on, I have no idea what I’m doing so I’ll need you to work me through this." You search her eyes for any form of hesitation and find none. She pulls you into her and crashes her lips to yours and it’s forceful and semi carnal and you feel wetness pooling between your legs in response.

"I trust you with everything. We’re smart girls we’ll figure it out." She seals her statement with a kiss and you realise this is really happening.

You scoot down her body and try to find the best position to do this, and you move in a way that you end up straddling one of her thighs, and you didn’t mean to but now you’re sort of spreading your wetness down her thigh and the skin on skin contact makes you gasp.

"Oh my god! Are you… is that… you’re so…" She trails off and you catch your breath because shit, what if this is grossing her out?

"You’re so… wet!” and her voice kind of goes high pitched as she says the word wet and you think that’s a good response because she isn’t pushing you off of her.

"This is what you do to my body Camz…" You nip at her earlobe playfully and you trail your hand down her body, leaning up on the other one, your eyes darting between her eyes and the direction your hand is going.

Your hand comes to a screeching halt as your fingers are met with soft curls and you can’t help but groan. This is really happening. You gently run your fingers through the short trimmed curls and you can feel she’s holding her breath.

"If I hurt you, or you feel uncomfortable please tell me, I’ll stop, okay?" and she nods at you but you can see she’s nervous so you lean down and kiss her on the forehead, then on her nose and then on her lips.

You pull back and hold eye contact with her, you want to see her face and make sure it only contorts with pleasure. You let your fingers skim down in between her folds and you are met with wetness and heat, you both hold your breath for a second and you hold in a moan of pure bliss. Your thighs tighten around hers and that breaks you both out of your stupor and you gently run your fingers through the swollen and wet center of the girl you love. You find a slow rhythm against her and you search for that little nub that makes you spasm every time you touch yourself. You run your fingers up and down her folds with increasing pressure and when you come in contact with her clit it’s impossible to miss it because she lets out something between a moan and a whimper and you know you’re doing okay.

You gently start circling her clit, putting different pressures against it, cataloging every movement and response you’re garnering out of her precious lips. Her body relaxes gradually and her hips start to meet your rhythm and you couldn’t be happier. One hand is grasping your butt tightly and pulling you closer in to her while the other is embracing you, securely holding on to your shoulder. Her thighs are clutching gently around your wrist every now and again and you think maybe it’s time to try something different, so you lower your middle finger to what you’re guessing is her entrance and you look up at her. You gently push against her opening and she bites her lips and her eyes go wide. You gently push in your finger, only the tip of it and wait for her to adjust. She shuts her eyes and then opens them a few seconds later and nods. You slip your finger slowly inside of her and your mind short circuits. Holly shit you are fucking inside of her!

"Are you okay baby?" And the nickname rolls effortlessly off your tongue and it’s another first for you, but then again, it feels like home.

She nods her head vigorously and mutters that she loves you as she seeks out your mouth with hers and meets you with a gentle kiss. Her lips gliding smoothly against yours and she starts to move her hips slowly, with your finger inside of her, to a rhythm that kick starts your mind again and you start moving with her. You boldly search for her clit with your thumb as you continue thrusting in and out of her wetness in time with her canting, and the second you find it she lets out a soft moan against your lips and you’re thinking you can make this happen. You are no longer two separate beings on this earth - you are totally one, you are completely submerged in everything that is Camila Cabello. Her soft lips against yours, her thigh flexing against your throbbing center, Her arm wrapped securely around your back, and her wet center around your finger and your thumb.

She breaks back from the kiss and you feel her clenching around your finger, her thighs tremble around your wrist and her face screws up in immense bliss. Her mouth opens as her eyes slam shut and a small breathless moan escapes her as her body goes limp in your arms. You pull out of her instantly and roll back on your back hauling her on top of you and holding her as close to you as possible. Her heart is thudding like crazy and you can feel it against your chest, her breathing is erratic but she’s clinging to you with everything she’s got.

And as you lie there, you look out of the window and see the beautiful ocean outside with all its valor and massiveness, and you think about homes and people that aren’t supposed to be made into ones. But as she lets out a small chuckle against your neck and tells you she loves you, you’re thinking that fuck tumblr quotes and people that aren’t supposed to be homes, because the person you’re holding between your arms isn’t just a person and she isn’t just a home – She is your home coming queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my blog on Tumblr - http://neda-5555.tumblr.com


End file.
